Nossas Noites de Núpcias
by Mah Potter
Summary: De brigas ao casamento, houve um longo caminho. Quando Tiago finalmente achava que estava tudo bem, descobriria que as coisas nunca poderiam ser simples, mesmo quando pareciam resolvidas. TL ShortFic


**_N/A:_**

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter, pai, mãe, tio, amigos, vizinhos, inimigos e o resto não me pertecem, mas a J.K.Rowling e seus representantes._

**Fic: **_Não é uma fic imprópria para crianças - e eu tenho que dizer algo porque, por algum motivo, todos até agora que viram o título riram de mim ¬¬ Na verdade, ela se resume a (...), em partes que não há nada impróprio, dependendo do que você achar. A minha mente está limpa , porque sou muito inocente, xD E, deixando o título de lado, vamos informar sobre a fic: É uma short (já me perguntaram se teria mais capítulos... Qualquer coisa que eu escrevesse ficaria apenas repetitiva, apesar do título estar no plural ), um tanto curta, eu acho. E Tiago/Lily. Me disseram que já havia uma fic nesse sentido ×.× Bom, só para esclarecer, eu não li nada do tipo, então eu peço desculpas se algo tiver igual, mas eu juro que não era minha intenção. 'Veneza' foi a primeira cidade que me veio a cabeça - eu ia mudar depois, disse a mim mesma, mas depois pensei que **tinha **que ter um passeio pelo canal... Bom, qualquer cidade poderia se encaixar e isso era irrelevante. E, que mais? Ah, sim, essa fic está exageradamente **romântica. **Eu diria que "errei muito"na hora de colocar o romance, mas, ao mesmo tempo, qualquer coisa que eu tirasse ficaria estranho. E... enfim, acho que só... Eu já avisei o que acho dela - porque sempre listo os pontos negativos? -.- E, de qualquer modo, eu amaria **reviews **Obrigada! (-.-) x_)

**Créditos:**_ A fic é para a Pattyta e a Gaby, que betaram meus erros idiotas e para a Bruna - a quem eu devo uma 'cena' e que ficou lendo a fic em voz alta na hora do intervalo, fazendo um garoto achar que sou uma tarada, embora não tenha obcenidade nenhuma¬¬' -. E há outra cena que eu tirei do filme _'Indiana Jones e A Última Cruzada' _porque a cena é tão bonita... E a música é do filme _'Moulin Rouge'.

**Por último...** _Até outra x) _

**

* * *

**

Nossas Noites de Núpcias

O dia não poderia estar terminando de um modo menos propício a um dia de casamento. Se horas antes o recém-casal estava entre beijos e sorrisos, agora não poderiam oferecer maior contraste. Eles não entraram _triunfalmente_ na casa da Lua-de-Mel, com ela sendo carregada por ele no colo, para depois ser jogada na cama e juntos saborearem um delicioso jantar, com direito a champanhe. Mas as coisas nunca eram simples para eles. Tudo era mais complexo entre _Tiago Potter e Lily Evans –_ agora Lily Potter.

Lily e Tiago entraram emburrados na casa, ela olhando com aversão para o marido – _Será que ele nunca vai crescer? - _e ele se sentindo não menos irritado – _Por que ela sempre estraga tudo?_

Sem pressa, Lily se sentou na cama, descruzando os braços e alisando o vestido. Ela optara por se casar com um traje simples bruxo, meio medieval, mas de forma alguma quisera o branco. Não. Naquela manhã trajara um vestido verde, dar cor de seus olhos, que a deixara ainda mais linda. Sorriu por um momento, lembrando-se da cara que Tiago fizera ao vê-la com a roupa... Então seu sorriso se apagou quando se lembrou do quão infantil ele conseguia ser.

Fitando-a com uma expressão muito próxima do desgosto, Tiago estava em pé, parado ao lado da porta, esperando que ela falasse algo. Soltou um muxoxo alto o suficiente para ela perceber, mas Lily sequer levantou a cabeça. Bufando alto, foi ao banheiro, batendo com força aporta, sem reparar na beleza do lugar – _uma banheira que mais lembrava uma piscina não podia ser ignorada_! -, foi ao lavabo e deixou que a água fria molhasse-lhe a face.

Respirou fundo, se acalmando. _Vá lá,_ disse uma chata voz interior, ao se fitar no espelho, _se acalme, faça as pazes, ela merece. Não vou fazer isso_, ele disse, mentalmente, ao que a voz chata simplesmente riu: _Você não se casou com a mulher da sua vida para passar o primeiro dia brigado, casou?_

Admitindo sua derrota – a contragosto -, se voltou para a porta. Tentou girar a maçaneta. Nada. A porta não se abriu. Tentou mais uma vez. Trancada. _Ela trancara_ a porta. Inacreditável.

­– _Lílian!_

E a voz do outro lado apenas saiu calma.

­– O que foi, Tiago?

­– Abra logo _esta_ porta!

Lily pareceu pensar antes de responder.

­– Não posso!

­– _Não pode?_

­– _Não_, estou... – houve uma breve pausa que ele jurou ter ouvido ela rir. -... trocando de roupa.

­Ele quase quebrou a porta de raiva.

­– Lily, deixe eu te lembrar... Estamos casados agora, só para variar.

A resposta dela foi cheia de desinteresse.

­– _E daí?_

Mas já era suficiente para ele. Irritado, desembolsou a varinha – o que já devia ter feito há muito tempo - e mirou a maçaneta.

­– _Alorromora!_

O som da risada enchia o quarto quando abriu a porta. Paralisado, fitou Lily, ainda sentada na cama, com o vestido intocável e um sorriso malicioso na face.

­– O bom de ser _certinha_, Tiago, é que nunca você nunca saberá quando estou brincando e quando falo sério.

­– Então não está mais brava comigo? – ele perguntou, esperançoso, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. Sua raiva sumira ao lhe encarar. Ela meramente abaixou a cabeça para fitá-lo, sorrindo mais que nunca.

­– Talvez. Você acabou de pagar uma parcela do que deve por ter aprontado para o Snape hoje de manhã.

Tiago resmungou enquanto Lily acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

­– Não é minha culpa se ele é um maldito Comensal da Morte.

­– Você não tem provas, Tiago - ela emendou num tom entre o gentil e o óbvio. – Eu também não gosto dele, mas quando _você decidiu_ que a festa estaria aberta a quem quisesse ir, devia esperar algo desse tipo.

Ele tornou a soltar um resmungo.

– Ele podia ter se tocado, só para variar, e não aparecer.

– E você poderia ter ignorado – ela replicou. – O que foi? – perguntou, quando Tiago levantou os olhos para ela, com um brilho malicioso.

­– Estou me perguntando por que em plena Lua-de-Mel, falo do Seboso...

Ela soltou uma sonora risada, o brilho em seu olho se ampliando quanto mais ele se elevava para ficar numa altura igual à dela sentada na cama.

­– E o que _exatamente _você queria fazer? – ela perguntou, em tom que sugeria dúvida.

­– _Isto_ – e se inclinou para beijá-la. Lily se esquivou, rindo, e foi em direção às malas. – O que você está fazendo?

– Eu quero trocar de roupa – ela explicou, olhando para as próprias roupas em dúvida. – Não quer dar uma volta por aí?

– Hein? – Ele revirou os olhos. – Isso tudo é _vergonha _de mim?

Ela sorriu, divertida.

– Por que eu teria? Você é o meu 'marido', não?

– Então é uma surpresa? – ele enlaçou-a. Ela mordeu os próprios lábios ao deitar a cabeça no ombro dele.

– Não é nada do que você está pensando, Potter – Lily informou, soltando-se dele. – Agora, se me der licença...

E as lembranças de Tiago sobre as primeiras horas de lua-de-mel seriam a dele contemplando a bela visão de Veneza, enquanto _esperava.

* * *

_

Ela leu o cardápio calmamente, _ignorando_ o olhar que Tiago Potter lhe lançava. Tinha um sorriso oculto nos lábios – jamais admitiria que estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

– Já escolheu? – perguntou, tamborilando os dedos na mesa. – Eu gostei desse _spaghetti. _O que acha?

– Pode pedir dois – ele resmungou. Lily piscou os olhos.

– Por que o mau humor?

Tiago fez uma careta.

– Devo enumerar? – Ele começou a erguer os dedos, diante do olhar impassível da esposa. – Um: Eu comecei a minha lua-de-mel com a minha esposa _irritada_. Dois: Ela me expulsou do quarto porque _ia trocar de roupa_. Devo lembrar a minha adorada esposa que eu sou seu marido? Três: Eu estou em plena Veneza, esperando por algo _romântico,_ para variar, e estou almoçando num restaurante cheio de pessoas, enquanto podia... – e se calou por alguns segundos. – Não vai dizer nada?

- Estou esperando você acabar – Lily respondeu, paciente.

- Fique à vontade.

Lily sorriu, sem responder. O garçom se aproximou e perguntou-lhes o que queriam. Com um olhar à esposa, Tiago fez o pedido – o sorriso dela começava a intrigá-lo.

- Então – ela começou, quando o garçom se afastou. -, vamos responder. Um: Tente perguntar a sua esposa por que ela está tão brava com você. Bom, é claro que Tiago Potter jamais faria algo para irritá-la, não? Dois: Ah, sua esposa gostaria de lhe lembrar que só porque Tiago Potter é seu marido, não é seu _dono_. Três: O que você poderia estar fazendo agora?

Ele sorriu, malicioso.

– Nada que você não saiba – murmurou, enquanto ela tomava um copo d'água. Lily encarou-o, divertida.

– Você não presta mesmo, Potter.

– E você sabia disso muito bem quando se casou comigo – Tiago observou.

– Eu imaginei que você pudesse crescer algum dia. Na verdade, ainda tenho esperanças.

Por alguma razão, Tiago começou a bagunçar seu cabelo, displicente. Lily estreitou os olhos, agora parecendo irritada.

– Vai perder seu tempo, Lily – Tiago respondeu, com orgulho. – Eu serei um maroto eternamente. A não ser... – Revirou os olhos. – É, talvez eu possa ser um pouquinho mais '_adulto'_ quando estou com você.

– Então é tudo uma questão de interesse?

– Eu diria que é uma questão de maior proveito – ele se inclinou na mesa, e Lily fez o mesmo. Olhos contra olhos.

– Você definitivamente não presta, Potter – Lily riu. – O que eu fiz para te merecer?

Ele deu de ombros.

– Não sei. Nós somos tão diferentes, não?

Lily meneou a cabeça. Eles estavam muito próximos.

– Até demais. Os opostos se atraem, Potter.

Tiago sorriu. Não havia mais do que quinze centímetros de distância entre suas faces.

– Imagine nosso filho. Como ele vai ser?

– Provavelmente tão _maroto _quanto o pai – _dez centímetros_.

– E isso é uma coisa ruim?

Lily pareceu pensativa.

– Eu só acho que vou me cansar de receber tantas corujas de Hogwarts. Dumbledore vai ter que agüentar uma nova geração de marotos...

– Ou _Marotas_. Poderíamos ter uma filha. O que acha?

Lily meneou a cabeça negativamente.

– Será um menino.

– Mas terá os _seus _olhos – ele acariciou-lhe a face. – Já disse que seus olhos são lindos?

– Tiago...

– Sabe no que eu estava pensando? – ele abaixou a voz. – Em esquecer desse almoço...

Ela soltou uma sonora risada e sentou-se normalmente na cadeira. Tiago pareceu profundamente decepcionado.

– Por que essa obsessão agora? – Lily perguntou, divertida.

– Você sempre foi minha obsessão – ele respondeu, num tom formal.

– Já me casei com você – e seu tom sugeria estar arrependida disso, embora sorrisse. – Não vou mais fugir. O mau já está feito.

– Sempre é possível pedir o divórcio – ele lembrou.

– Você não vai se livrar tão fácil assim de mim – ela declarou, no momento em que o prato finalmente chegava.

As segundas lembranças de Tiago sobre sua _tão esperada _Lua-de-mel seriam a de muita macarronada, enquanto ele tornava a esperar.

* * *

A gôndola estava parada, à espera, ondulando no canal. O condutor também esperava, paciente – Lily conversara com ele por alguns minutos, enquanto aguardava pelo marido, e o achara muito simpático. Dissera que trabalhava naquilo há mais de dez anos e em breve se aposentaria. 

– Mas a senhorita está sozinha? – ele perguntou, num inglês com sotaque forte. Lily meneou a cabeça.

– Estou com meu marido.

Ele riu – reparara na aliança reluzente na mão dela.

– Recém-Casados, hein? Eu me lembro da minha Lua-de-Mel. Muito bonita, eu e minha Anna. Em Roma, hein. Muito romântica. Mas Veneza é um lugar maravilhoso. Vocês fizeram uma boa escolha.

– Foi minha mãe quem sugeriu. Ela... Ah, Tiago! – e ergueu uma sobrancelha, ao ver o marido se aproximar, com uma singela rosa nas mãos.

– Uma flor para você – ele disse, sorrindo. Tentou beijá-la, e novamente Lily se esquivou, fazendo-o beijar sua face.

– Eu não costumo aceitar flores – Lily replicou, também com um sorriso. Ele poderia jurar que havia uma malícia oculta no olhar dela – uma malícia que ele adorava. Ou talvez a adorasse por inteiro. Acariciou-lhe a face.

– Você está com sorte. Eu também não costumo oferecê-las.

– Então vou considerar isso um agrado. De qualquer forma, fico triste. Amanhã já terá murchado.

– Mas meu amor continuará vivo – Tiago recitou, agora colocando outra flor sobre os cabelos ruivos dela. Lily fitou-lhe nos olhos longamente, parecendo pensativa.

– Vamos – disse, ao que ele pareceu desanimado. O condutor entrou no barco e começou a tirar a corda que o prendia no cais. – E, antes que eu me esqueça... Obrigada, Tiago – e, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés – ele era bem maior que ela -, beijou-lhe os lábios de leve.

Ele a enlaçou, com um sorriso enorme.

– Eu te amo – disse, num murmúrio, ao pé do seu ouvido, quando a gôndola começou a navegar, lentamente, pelo canal. Lily deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele.

– Eu imaginei que sim – ela murmurou, rindo-se, observando a cidade. – Para me aturar tanto a ponto de casar comigo, tem mesmo que me amar...

– Ou tem que estar louco – Tiago acrescentou, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. – Ou talvez as duas coisas, o que é o meu caso.

– Então você é um louco apaixonado?

– Eu poderia dizer que sim. E a culpa é toda sua.

– Eu não fiz nada – Lily retrucou.

Tiago pestanejou.

– Eu sempre achei que você tinha colocado uma Poção de Amor na minha comida – e eu digo uma poção realmente forte – e, como ela parecia confusa, ele acrescentou: - Essa sempre foi a única razão que eu encontrei por te amar tanto...

Lily piscou, divertida.

– Você duvida dos meus toques encantadores, Tiago. Não preciso de uma Poção para fazer alguém se _apaixonar _por mim.

Ele acariciou-lhe a face.

– Seja lá qual tenha sido seu método, Lily, funcionou – beijou-lhe a fronte. – Até demais... – acrescentou, novamente num murmúrio, com uma malícia na voz. Lily separou-se um pouco, para lhe encarar nos olhos.

– Por que eu noto uma ponta de maldade no que você diz?

Ele deu de ombros, agora com um olhar inocente.

– Porque provavelmente há. Na verdade, tudo que eu digo que se refere a você tem segundas intenções – acrescentou, num tom de quem admite uma derrota.

– Você _não muda mesmo_, Potter.

– Você não acharia graça em mim se eu mudasse, não é mesmo?

– Talvez... O que acha de uma experiência?

Tiago fez um meneio negativo com a cabeça.

– Eu não seria _eu_ se não fosse do jeito que sou – retrucou, com pesar.

– Talvez eu pudesse gostar de um 'você' que não fosse 'você'.

– Mas nenhum outro 'eu' te amaria tanto quanto esse 'eu' te ama – ele recitou, fazendo-a sorrir.

As lembranças de Tiago sobre esse passeio de canal por Veneza seriam ótimas, mas ele ainda esperava. E a espera era agonizante.

* * *

Ele olhou, entediado, para suas cartas. Bocejou, abertamente, numa tentativa de demonstrar, indiretamente, seu descontentamento com aquela _situação_. 

– Ganhei – Lily declarou, de súbito, abaixando suas cartas e mostrando um par perfeito de ases. – Mas não vale, você está me deixando ganhar – ela fez uma careta. – Confesso que não tem graça, Tiago. Ganhar oito jogos seguidos é realmente enjoativo.

– Ou entediante – ele retrucou, encarando as cartas espalhadas pela mesa. Lily piscou, inocente.

– Qual o seu problema? Pensei que estivesse se divertindo.

– A questão é, minha cara Lily, que ninguém gosta de passar uma _tão esperada_ Lua-de-Mel jogando cartas.

Lily meneou a cabeça e relaxou na cadeira, preguiçosa.

– Eu imagino que sim.

Tiago suspirou.

– Por que está fazendo isso comigo, Lily?

– Porque você merece – ela respondeu, na mesma hora, como se ansiasse que ele fizesse tal pergunta.

– Isso tudo por causa do Seboso? – fez uma careta. – Claro, aquele idiota _tinha _que atrapalhar minha lua-de-mel...

Ela deu de ombros.

– Mas foi por culpa dele que estamos juntos, para começo de conversa.

– Bom... Algo de bom ele tinha que fazer na vida – Tiago retorquiu, parecendo pensativo. Em resposta, Lily jogou-lhe uma almofada na cara, rindo. – Por outro lado, ele é a razão dessa _abstinência _em plena Lua-de-Mel, então tenho minhas dúvidas...

– Você realmente acha que eu me importo com Snape? – Ela perguntou, num murmúrio.

– Então qual é a razão?

Lily deu de ombros.

– Eu estou com fome – disse, de súbito. Levantou-se e foi até suas malas. – Aonde vamos?

Um sorriso maroto se espalhou pela face dele e seus olhos brilharam. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, em sobreaviso. Conhecia Tiago Potter o suficiente para suspeitar dele, até mesmo quando o marido parecia inocente.

– A lugar nenhum – ele declarou, numa euforia incontrolável. – Aliás, você, que gosta tanto assim de Veneza, pode dar uma volta pela cidade. Ouvi falar de uma feira por aqui – não, isso é em Roma... De qualquer modo, vá se distrair. Não quer fazer compras? _Toda mulher _gosta de gastar dinheiro...

Ela fez uma careta.

– Eu não sou assim.

Ele acariciou-lhe a face.

– Claro que não. Você não é uma mulher como as outras. Você é a única...

– A única que te atura – Lily completou, embora sorrisse. Beijou-lhe os lábios. – Vou sair, se é tão importante. E, Tiago... Faça valer a pena.

Tiago sorriu, satisfeito.

– Valerá.

Agora, ele sentia que não precisaria esperar muito. Talvez estivesse certo. Talvez não.

* * *

Havia um traje de gala à sua espera quando voltou, lá para às oito horas da noite. Tinha que admitir que, mesmo com as milhares de coisas que vira – ela passara meia hora provando sorvetes num local ali perto e amara –, estava cansada. E, para sua contrariedade, _sentia saudades_ _dele_. 

– É o fim do mundo – disse, num resmungo. – _Eu_ sentindo a sua falta. Parabéns, Tiago Potter, está conseguindo... – E, sem saber exatamente porquê fazia isso, trocou de roupa e colocou o traje. Olhou-se no espelho. – Hum. É, nada mal. Suponho que poderia estar pior...

– Você está linda – Tiago Potter declarou, fazendo-a sobressaltar.

– O quê... – ela se virou. E, novamente, sorriu, contrariada, ao vê-lo. – Hum, você também está... É...

– Lindo, eu sei – ele beijou-lhe, antes que ela tivesse alguma reação.

– Não era bem isso que eu ia dizer – Lily retrucou.

Ele pareceu um tanto desanimado.

– E o que você ia dizer?

– Que você está _sério_. – Tiago deu de ombros.

– Achei que você gostaria de me ver de... _Terno _– ele se engasgou com a palavra.

– Tudo isso para me agradar?

Tiago acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

– Para você ver o quanto _é difícil _te agradar.

– Ainda dá tempo de pedir o divórcio – ela brincou, ignorando o fato de que, com a mão em sua cintura, ele a conduzia para a varanda.

– Eu gosto de desafios. Mesmo os mais irritantes.

– Irritante? – Ela estava se divertindo, mesmo que não o admitisse. – Vou me lembrar disso...

– Mas você também é um desafio lindo.

Ela riu. Estava, definitivamente, de bom humor. Uma música começou, no momento em que cruzaram a soleira da varanda. Lily franziu a testa ao ver uma banda oculta do outro lado da mesa – com um jantar completo.

– Você não devia ter feito magia num lugar trouxa, Tiago – disse, olhando para os instrumentos que tocavam sem ninguém para conduzi-los. Tiago tornou a parecer desanimado, mas Lily deitou sua cabeça no peito dele. – Mas, se quer saber, eu adorei.

A espera estava no fim.

* * *

– Eu acho isso engraçado – ele confessou, enquanto a guiava. Acariciava-lhe a face com uma mão, e, com outra, sustentava-a pela cintura. Lily tinha os olhos fechados e parecia muito calma. – Você não saber dançar direito. 

– Correção: Eu não me importo com isso. Mas, para quê? Você dança por nós dois.

Ele sorriu.

– Por isso você se casou comigo. Você não sabe dançar, eu sei.

– Você não tem juízo, e eu tenho – ela acrescentou, rindo. – Assim, mantemos um equilíbrio perfeito.

– Nós somos um casal perfeito, não somos?

Lily não respondeu logo.

– Eu diria que sim.

– Mas isso é porque _eu _sou perfeito – ela ergueu os olhos para encará-lo e ele procurou parecer inocente. – E sou perfeito porque me casei com a _mulher perfeita_.

Ela sorriu.

– Acho que é perfeição demais para mim – Lily retrucou.

Tiago não respondeu. A música lenta era ótima para um silêncio e, sem dizer nada, apenas a puxou mais para perto de si. Lily mordeu os lábios, seus olhos brilhando de um modo inexplicável.

– Lily... – ele começou, baixinho.

– O que foi? – ela procurou esconder uma risada.

– Eu mereço, não mereço?

– O quê?

Tiago tornou a se calar. Trouxe-a para mais perto ainda de si e lhe beijou longamente – Lily não demonstrou qualquer resistência a isso, mesmo quando ele a conduzia para fora da varanda, a banda mágica os acompanhando.

– Você é um tarado pervertido, Potter.

– Eu não posso evitar ser obcecado por você.

Lily riu.

– Já experimentou?

– Minha vida é absolutamente vazia sem você.

– Por que está tão romântico hoje?

Ele limitou-se a sorrir. Separou-se dela, e enquanto Lily sentava-se calmamente na cama, ele ofereceu-lhe uma taça de champanhe.

– Porque eu te amo, Evans.

– Potter.

– O quê? – ele piscou, confuso.

– Potter – Lily tornou, seu brilho no olhar se acentuando. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e bateram os copos. – Eu sou Lily Potter.

– Então vou variar na minha fala – ambos tomaram um gole de champanhe. Sem dizer nada, ele retirou os copos da mão dela e colocou-os na mesa de cabeceira. – Eu te amo, Potter.

– Também te amo, Potter – ela tornou a rir. Pestanejou inocentemente quando Tiago se aproximou. E, agora, ela poderia admitir que estava divertida quando ele tornou a beija-la, da mesma forma que antes.

A banda continuava tocando. Mas a espera acabara.

* * *

**Come What May **

_Haja O Que Houver _

**Christian**

**Never knew I could feel like this**

_Nunca imaginei que poderia me sentir assim_

**Like I've never seen the sky before**

_Como nunca tivesse visto o céu antes_

**I want to vanish inside your kiss**

_Quero morrer com um beijo seu_

**Every day I love you more and more**

_Todo dia te amo mais e mais_

**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings**

_Ouça meu coração, você pode ver ele canta_

**Telling me to give you everything**

_Dizendo me para te dar tudo_

**Seasons may change, winter to spring**

_As estações podem mudar, inverno a primavera_

**But I love you until the end of time**

_Mas eu te amo até o último momento_

**Come what may**

_Haja o que houver_

**Come what may**

_Haja o que houver_

**I will love you until my dying day**

_Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte_

**Satine**

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

_De repente o mundo parece um lugar perfeito_

**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**

_De repente ele se move como uma graça perfeita_

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**

_De repente minha vida não parece ter sido um desperdício_

**It all revolves around you**

_Tudo gira em torno de você_

**Satine and Christian**

**And there's no mountain too high**

_E não há montanha tão alta_

**No river too wide**

_Não há rio tão profundo_

**Sing out this song I'll be there by your side**

_Cantando essa música, estarei ao seu lado_

**Storm clouds may gather**

_Tempestades podem se formar_

**And stars may collide**

_E estrelas podem colidir_

**But I love you until the end of time**

_Mas eu te amo até meu último momento_


End file.
